The disclosed aspects relate generally to the operation of media distribution systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for providing and presenting a sequence of media segments, along with interactive data, on a channel in a media distribution system.
Typically, media distribution systems have access to more media than they have available channels and/or bandwidth on which to distribute that media. This conundrum forces media programmers to select some media for distribution, while foregoing distribution of other media. Such distribution of media often leaves customers of the media distribution system less than satisfied, especially if the media in which they are most interested ends up being the media that the media programmers have decided not to distribute.
For example, a media content retailer, such as a cable television service provider and/or a wireless device media service provider, may provide a subscriber with a basic service package having a limited number of channels of distributed media. In order to provide an array of programming options, the content retailer may limit the types of programming offered in the basic service package. For example, given the limited number of channels in the basic service package, the retailer may only offer one channel that delivers live sporting events. The content retailer may have access to a multitude of live sporting events at any one time, however, and the decision to distribute a selected one of these events necessarily alienates those subscribers interested in the other, non-distributed events. Thus, a good portion of the subscribers to the basic programming package may be less than fully satisfied with their user experience.
Continuing with the sporting event example, some media programmers have attempted to address the problem of the supply of events being greater than the available distribution outlets by providing “highlights” of one or more sporting events. Typically “highlights” are unsatisfactory to many subscribers because: (1) the highlights are presented well after the conclusion of the sporting event, when many subscribers already know the outcome, thereby reducing the drama associated with the highlight; and (2) the highlights are generally game-deciding and/or game-ending plays, causing the subscriber to miss the many mini-dramas that unfold throughout a sporting event. Thus, game-deciding highlights, which are presented well after the outcome of an event is known, are not satisfying to many subscribers.
Other unsuccessful attempted solutions to the limited distribution problem include, continuing with the sporting event example, changing torn a first event to a second event, for example, to catch the end of the second event. Again, such complete changing of distributed events alienates subscribers who were following the first event, while dissatisfying subscribers interested in the second event who end up wondering what was missed up to the point of the change over.
In some related aspects, typical media distribution systems provide content targeted for a predetermined demographic of the entire population of users/subscribers. As such, some users/subscribers are likely to be less than satisfied with the content selected by the retailer for delivery.
Additionally, in other related aspects, with the exception of a user changing a channel or subscribing to a given channel or package, typical media distribution systems only provide a one-way service of delivering media content. As such, a user/subscriber has little or no input in determining the media content presented by the content retailer.
Thus, apparatus and methods are desired to provide improved access to multiple media services in a limited media distribution environment.